Love Child
Love Child, en español Hijo del amor, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Previously Unaired Christmas, y fue cantada por Unique. La versión original le pertenece a The Surpremes. Letra Unique (con Marley y Tina): Tenement slum (Ooh, ahhh) Unique (Marley y Tina): You think that I don't feel love (I'll always love you) But what I feel for you is real love In other's eyes I see reflected (I'll always love you) A hurt, scorned, rejected (Love you) Unique con Marley y Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, born in poverty Love child, never meant to be Love child, take a look at me Unique (Marley y Tina): I started my life in an old Cold run down tenement slum (Tenement slum) My father left, he never even married mom (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I shared the guilt my mama knew So afraid that others knew I had no name (Ooh, ahh) This love we're contemplatin' (I'll always love you) Is worth the pain of waitin' We'll only end up hatin' (I'll always love you) The child we may be creatin' (Love you) Unique con Marley y Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, scorned by society Love child, always second best Love child, different from the rest Marley y Tina (Unique): Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Unique (Marley y Tina): I started school, in a worn, torn Dress that somebody threw out (Somebody threw out) I knew the way it felt to always live in doubt (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) To be without the simple things So afraid my friends would see the guilt in me (Ooh, ahh) Don't think that I don't need you (I'll always love you) Don't think I don't wanna please you No child of mine'll be bearing (I'll always love you) The name of shame I've been wearing (Love you) Unique (Marley y Tina): (with Marley and Tina: Love child), Love child Never quite as good Afraid, ashamed (Hold on) Misunderstood (Just a little bit longer, love child) But I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) Love child, ooh (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Love child) Love child, wait (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer, love child) Hey, hey Oh baby I'll always love you (Hold on) I'll always, I'll always (Just a little bit longer) I'll always love you Unique con Marley y Tina: Love child Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Previously Unaired Christmas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones Navideñas